Talk:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise/@comment-26764939-20180808185105/@comment-29376355-20180811055357
It's a great theory, Sapphire Panda, and I believe that the Forest Witch is indeed (1) the Sugar Plum Fairy and (2) the Match Girl's grandmother. Having said that, I still believe that the Forest Witch is also Princess Daphne. Consider the evidence: 1. The Match Girl resembles Princess Althea, Princess Daphne's sister (dark red hair, oval face). 2. As you said, the Forest Witch is depicted in the doll machine in the Lane as having alight purple dress and a blonde braid. Princess Daphne is depicted as having a light purple dress and blonde hair. 3. The appearance of the purple tide and the back story of the Nutcracker (a girl who's love brings a wooden toy to life) is so reminiscent of Princess Althea and Pinnochio that I have difficulty believing that it is mere coincidence. 4. I think we can safely say that the Forest Witch is definitely not a Fairy Godmother. In "DP-The Final Cinderella," the previous Godmother, Amelia, was described as being "over a thousand years old." In order for the Forest Witch to be a Godmother, she would have to be older than Amelia. However, this is impossible, given the age of the Match Girl (assuming we are right and the Forest Witch and the Match Girl are grandmother and granddaughter). 5. We have already seen the return of an original "Blue Tea Games" character, Prince Julian. Since Eipix and Blue Tea Games are working together on the game, I think it is safe to assume that if another original character is involved in the game, then it will be an Eipix character. Since the characters of Belladonna and Katherine are Blue Tea Game original characters, that makes their return less likely in this game. However, Princess Althea is an Eipix original character. If my theory is correct, she is the one most likely to appear. I understand why you have doubts (I am only speculating, of course). Still, I believe there is evidence to support both my theory and yours, so all we need to do is wait and see when the final game comes out. I think, given the clues I have received so far, that there are two potential dates. Last week, I contacted Eipix and asked them about their upcoming games. They informed me that one game would be released in August (confirmed to be "Myths of the World.") At least one game would be released in September, but there was a chance that two games could be released that month. Then, Eipix told me that while it was not yet confirmed (because Big Fish Games makes the final decision on release dates), Eipix was planning to release as many as three games a month for October and November. Based on this information, I believe that the game may be released either (1) on or about November 16, 2018, or (2) on or about December 7, 2018. First, we need to consider that while Eipix tends to churn games out within two months of the release of the beta, Blue Tea Games is also involved in this game, so there will be delays. Further, Eipix has already released two betas in July ("Vermillion Watch" and "Phantasmat"), so these are the likely Eipix games that will be released next, so September is out. October is also likely out, as the game won't possibly be ready so quickly and the developers probably would want to release it after October to avoid the multitude of horror genre and Halloween games that tend to come out that month. I believe the weeks of November 16 and December 7 are the two most likely candidates. I don't believe Eipix will release the game on the weeks on November 23 and November 30 because that is around the Thanksgiving holidays here in the U.S. During this time is typically when Big Fish Games releases the newest game from "Mystery Case Files," which has recently been taken over by Eipix. Thus, Eipix will not want two games it is involved with to be released on the same week. Further, both Blue Tea Games and Eipix will likely not favor for the game to be released after mid-December, as the game will have to compete with the various Christmas games that come out during that time. So, there you have it! I predict that (1) Sapphire Panda is right about the Forrest Witch being the Sugar Plum Fairy, (2) that the Forrest Witch is also Princess Daphne, and we will see references and possible appearances from Princess Althea and/or Pinnochio, and (3) the final version of the game will come out during the week of November 16 or December 7. And to those of you who wonder, no, I don't spend all day theorizing about this stuff. That's what nights are for! ;)